Beautiful Desire
by BethBuzolic
Summary: 18 year old Daisy attends the same college as the mysterious and strange, Kol Mikaelson. What does this guy want with her? Will she will find out?...
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Desire

**A/N: This is the first time writing a fanfic, so I'm not sure if I'm going to be any good at doing them. But please review when you've read this. Thank you, and enjoy! **

I had to stop it, but I couldn't.

Ever since the new guy, Kol Mikaelson had arrived through the doors of Whitmore College, I knew that something was strange about him.

'_It's just your imagination Daisy. No need to think that he's strange'. _

I wasn't sure if I should listen to my imagination or not, because it did enjoy going a little crazy and weird at times.

I glanced around the table where I was seated with my friends to check if any of my friends had seen me glancing at him.

Daisy wasn't one to think that things were weird or strange, but something didn't seem right.

The new guy always seemed to get what he wanted, when he wanted, and without a doubt he'd get whatever he wanted straight away.

'_Oh no, he's looking this way. Okay, keep calm.' _

I turn away from his gaze and smile at my best friend, Hannah, noticing she had seen me watching him.

I hold up one finger to her to tell her that I'd be a minute- I had to speak to the creepy guy.

A smile crept over my lips as I rise from the table and approach him…

I walk over to Kol, who was stood in the queue, buying food for lunch.

"Hi there, Kol." I put on a smile, even though I felt a little strange stood here talking to him, but extended my hand in greeting.

"Well hello there, Miss." A sneer appeared upon his lips as he spoke to me, not bothering to shake my extended hand.

I gulped nervously, wondering if I should have actually attempted to approach him, and pulled my arm back away from him, placing it by my side, before taking a deep breath and replying, "I'm Daisy…"

"Well Daisy…" he replied. "Head back to your table to your friends like a good little girl."

I frowned, wondering why he was acting this way and shook my head. "No, I won't, and I won't let people like you boss me around either."

I let out a laugh and raised a brow. "Oh really? If you push me too far, you'll regret it. Now do as I say or I'll do something I won't regret doing."

I had to do as he said- he did sound serious, so I headed back to my seat.

"What was that about?" Hannah said.

I shook my head before replying, "Nothing, I just introduced myself to him." I nodded, trying to look satisfied.

My mind wasn't playing games with me.

There was something strange about him and I would find it out sooner or later…

**Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I'd upload another chapter since I've had no college work to do lately, since I stupidly left my memory stick at college. Here goes! Thanks for reading, and please review! **

The day ended pretty quickly, without any interruptions from Kol- not that I wanted to be distracted by him, since he did seem to loathe me.

Hannah had been constantly asking questions about the conversation between me and Kol, as though she didn't believe the answers I was giving her… I mean, I was lying to her but I had to.

I couldn't let her know that Kol loathed me for no reason, otherwise she'd probably go ahead and kill him!

I headed out of the college and towards my car, which was parked next to an unfamiliar car that I didn't recognise.

Usually Summer's or Kelly's car would be parked either side of mine.

Kelly's red Porsche was on the right of mine, but on my left, replacing Summer's BMW x3, is a Ford Focus.

I shake my head mumbling 'Summer probably decided to move parking spaces.'

'Actually, I made her move.' A voice said behind me.

I jumped slightly, and turn around seeing Kol there.

I roll my eyes as I walk to my car, not knowing if Kol was following behind me or not. I daren't look.

I turned around to see if Kol was there behind me, but he didn't seem to be. I let out a sigh of relief until I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin to see him stood right there in front of me.

'Where did you come from?' I asked with an annoyed look upon my face.

A grin appeared upon his face 'Do you really want me to go into all that detail? Well my mom and dad were so in love with each other that they-'

I rolled my eyes and cut him off short 'Don't be so sarcastic! You know what I meant!' I let out a huff as I walked past him, and he quickly grabs my wrist with a smug grin.

'Oh, make sure your friend Hannah doesn't come asking me questions again, or being so flirty with me, or I'll make both of your lives a misery.' Kol said, his smug grin turning into a mischievous smirk.

'Why would she flirt with you? I'm sure there are a lot better guys in the college, than you!'

Kol snickers quietly to himself. 'Well Daisy, it may be something you have to bring up with her. She isn't my type, and as a matter of fact, I have my own girl.'

'Well if I were her, I would have left you by now. I pity her, I really do. You're a crazy, psychotic lunatic that needs to get a grip of himself instead of lying to people' I narrow my eyes at him.

Kol's smirk had definitely vanished from his face, now his face was like thunder as his grip on my wrist had tightened, making me wince. 'You think I'm lying?! Fine! Go ahead and think that, but I am right and always will be. Just you watch.'

I gulp, not knowing what to say and pull my wrist free from his grasp, hurrying off towards my car as I throw my stuff into the passenger seat, and lock my car doors to prevent Kol from being able to get in.

As I climb into my car and lock it, I sit and frown a little. 'Hannah's been flirting with Kol? That's why she's been asking me all these questions. But she would have told me- we're best friends.

I shake my head as I start my car and head out of the college car park, deep in my thoughts as to what Kol had just told me about Hannah, still wondering if it was true or not.

As for Kol having a girlfriend, it was most probably a lie to keep Hannah away from him, but who knows? None of us really knew Kol after all, which is why I was determined to find out as much as possible from him, no matter how much trouble it took me…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I have officially lost all of my college work since I can't seem to find my memory stick anywhere -_- So here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

As soon as I arrived home, I dialled Hannah's number into my phone and waited impatiently as she picked up the phone.

'Hi Daisy, what's up?' She said, confusion was clearly in her voice.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I couldn't ask her if she was flirting with Kol. It had nothing to do with me anyway.

'Um… Daisy, are you there?' She clearly was worried about what I was about to say.

'Hi Hannah, I need to ask you something, but don't be freaked out about why I asked, okay?'

'Okay…' She sounded nervous and curious at the same.

I take another deep breath before replying. 'Have you been flirting with Kol today?'

I heard her gasp down the phone in shock. 'What?! Are you seriously asking me that?! I wouldn't touch him with a stick, never mind flirting with him!'

I nod, even though I knew she couldn't see me. 'Okay, I was just curious.'

' Ooooh, does somebody like him?' Hannah said teasingly.

'OMG! No! I was only curious. I don't like Kol.' I shrug.

Hannah seemed a little irritated 'Um… I have to go Daisy. I have homework to do.'

'Are you sure you're-' I started to say, but Hannah cut me off.

'Thanks Hannah.' I say to myself as I place my phone into my pocket.

The next few hours distracted me from my homework- The Kol and Hannah situation was not making sense anymore. One of them were lying, but who?

I shake the situation out of my head, trying to concentrate on my English work that had to be in tomorrow.

I was half way through my homework, when I heard a slight knock on my window.

'Come in!' I called out, knowing it was probably my neighbour, Caroline, who tended to climb in through the window instead of using the door.

I heard a _thump_ on my bedroom floor and close my textbook and push my work to a side before turning to the window with a gasp.

I was expecting Caroline to be there, but instead it turned out to be Kol!

'Great!' I mumble.

Kol tilted his head. 'Am I really that annoying?'

I nod quickly 'Yeah, you are! Now get the hell out of my room!'

He pretended to think about what I said and replied 'Um… No. I think I'll stay thanks.'

Kol started to wander around my room, and I watched him like a hawk.

'What do you want?' I said, an annoyed tone clear in my voice.

'Nothing, I just came to be nosy.' He shrugged as he carried on looking around. 'But now you invited me in, I can come and go as I please.'

A frown appeared upon my face. What the hell did he mean 'he can come and go as he pleases?'

'What the hell are you talking about?' I let out a sigh as I rise to my feet and fold my arms across my chest.

Kol saw me rise to my feet, and starting walking over to me. I panicked, wondering what he was doing. He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

'You really want to know? Okay, but I know I'm going to scare the hell out of you.'

His head rose again and a grin appeared upon his face. Daisy saw veins appearing under his eyes, and fangs appearing from his mouth.

'Yes Daisy, I am a vampire.' His smirk widened as he glances at my throat. 'And right now, I want to rip your throat out.'

Daisy tried to scream but it wouldn't come out. She could feel Kol's fangs sinking into her neck. Everything around her was turning black.

What is happening to me?!

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews I've had! I hope you continue to read my story! Thank you and enjoy!**

When I woke up, I knew it was pretty late since it was dark outside.

I glance at my alarm clock that was on my bedside table.

I showed it was 12:45am. Too early to get up, but I couldn't sleep. My neck hurt.

I winced as I touched my neck, it was still pouring with blood a little.

I frown a little, trying to remember what had happened.

All I seemed to remember was Kol coming into my room by my window, but something in my head was telling me that I had caught my neck on a spiky branch that was on the tree outside my window.

I shake my head and got up off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

I had to clear my neck before my parents started questioning me about what I had done to my neck, since it looked too bloody to be done by the tree branch.

I head into the bathroom and clear up my neck, examining how much damage had been done to my neck.

I noticed two tiny dots faded onto my skin. I frown a little, knowing the tree wouldn't leave marks like that.

'You were bitten by Caroline.' I mocked myself, knowing she wouldn't do this anyway.

As I moved my hand away from my now cleared up neck, and my hand falls onto the top of my t-shirt.

There was blood on the top of my t-shirt, and there was a lot of it.

No tree could possibly do this much damage, it was kinda impossible.

I start to panic a little and rush back to my room to change my t-shirt, before burying it in the laundry basket. My parents didn't need to see it.

My sit on my bed, wondering how I could have actually have got the marks on my neck, because I knew for a fact that the tree hadn't done it and I wasn't that clumsy!

I rise to my feet and quickly slip on my ugg boots. I knew my parents would never let me out at this time, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

I crept down the stairs and quickly grab my leather jacket before heading out of the door, shivering as the cold air hits my cheeks- Winter was definitely on its way.

I wander down the path and headed into the deserted streets of Virginia. It seemed strange wandering down the street when it was deserted.

Usually, it would be filled with children laughing with their friends, or teenagers destroying the place.

But something was seriously bothering me, because I felt as though I was being watched. I didn't want to turn around in case I was so I carried on walking.

I stopped suddenly when I heard footsteps behind me. I started to panic, wondering who was there. Finally plucking up the courage to turn around, I see no other than Caroline Forbes, my vampire friend who had recently been turned into a vampire.

'Caroline, you scared me!' I laugh, and realized she looked slightly dazed. 'Caroline, are you okay?'

I walked over to her, noticing she was mumbling slightly but only caught the words 'take you away.'

I listened closely to what she had actually said and finally I heard it all 'I need to take you away. I need to take you away…'

I frown, wondering what she meant by that. 'Caroline, you're seriously scaring me. What are you talking about?'

Caroline turned towards her and said 'You have to be afraid of me, because guess what? I'm taking you away from this place, and you'll never see this place again.'

A smile crept upon Caroline's face as she started to walk towards me. I turned to run, but she was in front of me in a flash. I was seriously stuck now…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
